A Vegetarian Vampire!
by smartsushi123
Summary: Anna, a human vegetarian, is changed by Carlisle Cullen after her family is killed in a fire. Now she has to make a choice and try to adapt to the Cullens' lifestyle. First fanfic! Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to Grassy Leaves and miss-chief managed!**

After what seemed like eons of being consumed by flames, the fire was extinguishing; I felt my heart beat one last time, and then go silent. I hesitated to open my eyes, afraid to see what I had become. During the burning, a voice spoke to me softly and gently, and told me that I was becoming a vampire. I almost had to laugh through the pain. _A vampire!?_ I figured I must have been hearing things. How could I be a vampire? They didn't exist!

I tried to remember what had happened that brought me to where I was now.

_A piercing alarm bell sounded in our small house, small because it was only for my mother, father, and me. All of my grandparents had died, and both my parents had no brothers or sisters, so I had no aunts or uncles or cousins. I was very close with both my parents and it worried me to be unsure of their fates. My mother was carried in to a hospital on a stretcher, her face scarred and red from the burns. Through her labored breathing she explained to the doctors and firemen that our house had caught fire after a nearby tree had been struck by lightning. The doctors, in hushed whispers said that my father had already perished from burns and smoke inhalation. All this I heard from my own hospital bed. Apparently I had third-degree burns all over my body, and my prospects were not good. A doctor had told a nurse that I wasn't expected to make it through the night. The doctors gave me medicine to dull the pain, and it did, but it did not make me unconscious, so I could still hear everything around me. When I heard a doctor telling the nurses to send my mother to the morgue, I decided that it was time for me to die as well. What other purpose did I have on this earth now that my entire family was gone? My lungs were already heavy with the smoke I had inhaled, and it seemed easy to succumb to death. I wished that I would have been able to stay alive to work towards the dreams I had, but burned and maimed, even if I had survived, I would never have been able to accomplish anything. I had wanted to be a veterinarian, because I loved animals. My parents were zoologists who studied the behaviors of North American wildlife, so I naturally cared for animals. They were able to take the place of the cousins and siblings I never had. Back in the hospital, I wondered what had happened to my dog; hopefully the firemen had gotten him out. _

_I was ready to die, but then, just as my eyelids were about to close, I felt sharp pains at my ankles, wrists, and a prick of a needle near my heart. I was whisked away by an angel to a soft bed in a white room. Then the flames began. _

In the present, I took a breath, and I could sense that my whole body had changed, that the action was different than it had been before. I finally decided to open my eyes, if only because I was now so curious about what had become of me that it overtook my fear of a new unfamiliar world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its affiliated characters. Twilight and its affiliated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so delayed. Thanks to Grassy Leaves and miss-chief-managed. **

Nine breathtaking figures occupied the room with me. My vision was much sharper than it had been when I was a human. The people all stared at me with eyes that were cautious yet clearly welcoming of me. A tall one with honey-colored hair, who seemed to be the leader, slowly approached me.

"Anna? I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." he said, gesturing to the people around him. "I spoke to you during your transformation. Do you remember?"

I suppose this must have been the voice telling me that I was a vampire. Since the voice was not just me hearing things, I considered that what he had told me during the burning might be true. I was a vampire.

"Yes." My own voice startled me. It sounded so melodious and I marveled at it. "I am a vampire?" I said it in an interrogatory tone; for fear that I would sound crazy otherwise.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I am so sorry for the pain you had to go through. I took care of your mother and father in the hospital after the fire, and unfortunately their burns were too extensive to heal, and they passed away". He paused, and I felt an overwhelming rush of emotion. Sadness, anger, confusion. As quickly as those emotions had come, they were soon replaced by calmness. I noticed Carlisle looking at the golden-haired boy, Jasper, who was slightly shorter but more muscular than Carlisle. Jasper was covered in scars, and it made me wary of him.

"You seemed to have too much life in you to have you die. Your mother told me that you had no other family, and if you had survived you would have had nowhere to go." said Carlisle. I knew that this was true, and I was astounded by the compassion this man had for me, a stranger. In another part of my brain (I had so much room to think now!) I wondered if it was true that I had to drink blood. As soon as I thought that, my throat seemed to burst into flames comparable to the burning I felt earlier.

"I think I am….thirsty?" I said. Carlisle nodded in understanding. He seemed surprised that I was able to say this calmly, like I should have bee uncontrollable. The male vampires maintained defensive positions, covering what I assumed was their mates, who also seemed to be wary of me.

"You see", Carlisle began, "We are different than other vampires. We do not consume human blood, though as a vampire you will greatly thirst for it. Although it would be easy for us to hunt and kill humans for their blood, we do not. Instead, we are able to survive on a diet of animal blood. You will find that it will satiate your thirst, and will allow you to be more 'human' so to speak."

I was shocked. _Drink the blood of an animal?!_ I would as soon do that as I would drink my parents' blood. Though, according to Carlisle, apparently I would crave human blood. But the thought of killing an animal repulsed me. I had never eaten meat in my entire life! Animals are our friends, and they feel pain just as you do; my parents had drilled this philosophy into me from a very young age. A vegetarian diet is better for the environment, the world, and yourself. So now I was faced with a horrible choice. I could follow the Cullens' diet of animal blood, or I could drink human blood. But I couldn't do either! I was naturally a peaceful person, and the thought of killing anything repulsed me. I thought of my parents, though the memory was fuzzy. What would they want me to do? While I knew they would never want me to kill an animal, they would also never want me to kill another human being. Maybe I could try the Cullens' diet, as it is the less violent choice, I thought to myself.

"I would like to try your way of life" I said slowly.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella will accompany you. You will stay in the nearby vicinity, in case there are any problems. Good luck." Carlisle opened the door that led to the spacious backyard.

_Here goes nothing. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its affiliated characters. Twilight and its affiliated characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so delayed. With 3 AP midterms coming up, I had a lot on my plate. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to miss-chief-managed. **

We were running through the woods at speeds I would have previously thought impossible, but my eyes saw everything. We stopped, and the bronze haired boy, Edward, spoke for the first time.

"Do you smell anything?" he said.

A tangy smell, though one that only mildly appealed to me seemed to waft through the breeze. I automatically started heading southwest, to where the smell was coming from. I saw a deer drinking from a small stream that ran through the forest. I lunged for it, and before I had even realized what I had done, I broke its neck easily and was about to bite into its skin. Then, I stopped. I looked at the poor creature in my arms, the creature that I had so thoughtlessly killed, and dropped it on the forest floor. I darted away, though I could see that the others had abandoned their prey and were coming after me. I was sobbing, though no tears came. How could I have done that!? That deer could have been one of the animals my parents had studied! I dropped to the ground and continued my weeping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella, the brown-haired girl and Alice, the black-haired girl who looked like a pixie; approach me, while Edward and Jasper watched from behind the trees, both in a position ready to tackle me should I try to harm Bella and Alice.

Bella sat down beside me on the floor. Alice took a compactly folded blanket out of her tote bag that I hadn't even seen her carrying. She spread it out to sit on, clearly not wanting to ruin her clothes. Bella's topaz eyes looked at me cautiously. She took a breath, and began to speak.

"Well, I suppose that could have gone better." Bella said with a smile. "Why is hunting such a problem for you?"

"It's a myriad of reasons. My parents studied North American wildlife, and I was a vegetarian in my human life. That animal I killed could have been a cousin or distant relative of one of the animals my parents worked so closely with." I spoke slowly, feeling the stab of pain at my chest.

Alice's smooth voice piped in. "When we kill them, they feel no pain. It's nothing like how the animals in factory farms are treated. We never hunt baby animals or mothers with young babies."

"I'm sure that's true, but I just can't. It's like going against everything I've been taught by my parents." My feelings were so jumbled, and I couldn't seem to put the words together. I walked back to the deer lying on the ground. I stroked its rumpled fur, and then ran back to the house.


End file.
